Real Destiny
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Serena gets sent to the z demension to help them fight a war, (the best dbz/sm from me yet!)
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter One:_**

Goten looked outside and couldn't believe the difference that the war had already made. There were no longer trees, just brown barren earth. He lived in the middle of the forest, the war that took his fathers life and his mothers was still raging on. The only friends he had were his older brother Gohan and his best friend Trunks. He knew deep down in side that the war would end for him soon, he didn't know if that meant him dying or him leaving, or even the war coming to a stop.

He just knew what he felt. He looked up at the sky; it was a light black the smoke was taking over the beautiful blue sky. "Hey Goten man, watcha doing?" Trunks asked walking up behind him.

"Nothing, just thinking." Goten looked at him. Trunks had a couple of scars and was much more muscular then he used to be. Gohan was away fighting the enemy.

"Come on, lets get out of here, go somewhere were the war isn't going on, have some fun." Trunks pleaded.

"Na, we better stay here incase of the war." Goten said and stood up. And so began another day in the orange forest.

Serena dodged the enemy's hand but fell while doing it. "Come on Sailor Moon get up!" Mars yelled. Sailor Moon got up and pointed her scepter at the demon.

"RAINBOW HEART ACHE!" The enemy was dusted, the scouts all sighed in relief. After wards at Raye's house they were all around the table.

"The enemy's here are getting to easy, the other day I saw some 40 year old get out a gun and destroy one!" Lita yelled.

Luna nodded her head in agreement, "You are right, the enemy's are so...weak now, and the scouts aren't really needed." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Then why are we still here?" Serena asked slowly.

"Well Serena it's funny you should mention that." Came a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Pluto standing there, staff and all.

"Pluto what brings you all the way here?" Amy asked.

"I am afraid that I have come to take Serena away that is if she wants to go." Pluto looked at Serena.

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"You were always destined to leave, that is your real destiny, but strangely you don't have to take this one, you are needed more in another world, a lot more." Pluto said.

Serena looked at the girls, "You guys, you know I have to go, it's not like I have a soul mate in this world anymore either." Serena sadly thought of the day Darien left her for Lizzy, Andrew's little sister. He completely ignored the scouts, never showed up when they needed help, he wasn't even tuxedo mask anymore, so Serena had to get over the heart break without even seeing him.

The girls nodded their head, and they were all holding back their tears. Luna herself was looking astonished. Serena stood up, "I hope to see you guys some time later...goodbye!" She yelled as the tears streamed down her face. Pluto opened a portal and they both stepped into it. They were in a very disoriented version of Raye's house.

"Hold on to my hand!" Pluto screamed. Serena grabbed Pluto's hand and the next thing she knew she was in the middle of what seemed like a desert, but even more uglier.

"Welcome to Tokyo, year 2017 this is the orange forest." Pluto said.

"Forest. Is this what they call their forest?" Serena asked.

"Their is a horrible war going on here, you will need to help them." Pluto explained.

"Right! Show me the way." Serena said.

"Transform, you will go straight to the fighting scene, but after I take you there, you are on your own." Pluto said.

"Okay." Serena said a little disappointed.

"Moon crisis power!" Serena threw up her hands and the next moment she was Super Sailor Moon. Pluto and she ran to the place and with a wave of Pluto's staff Serena was alone. She did a flip on top of a cliff and saw a guy in his 20's with short blond hair fighting some other guy who looked like he didn't have an age, and was blue. "Stop right there!" She yelled. The two stopped fighting a looked at her.

"I am Super Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, protector of the innocence, and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" She struck her poses and then crossed her arms. The blond haired guy gave her a weird look and the blue guy laughed.

"I will kill you now!" He flew toward her. She jumped up in the air and landed behind him.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!" She yelled. Gohan watched in wonder as the pink energy flow out of the scepter.

The monster fell down but got back up. "Kamehameha!" Serena turned around just in time to see the blond hair guy through something from his hand and the next thing she knew the enemy was gone. The guy ran over to her, "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"From the past, I am here to help." She said.

"Super Sailor Moon?" He asked.

"I will explain myself when I get to your house, but hopefully you'll tell me your name." She asked.

Gohan powered down into his normal form and she seemed surprised. "My name is Gohan, follow me and I will introduce you to everyone else when we get to my house." Gohan said and took off into the air. Sailor Moon sighed and started to run after him. Lucky for her, her speed was super fast when she was transformed. When they got there she was a little out of breath. "Sorry if I knew you didn't fly I would've carried you." Gohan said blushing.

"It's okay." She said.

"Who is that?" Came the voice of a guy around her age, his hair was pointy and would be long if it was down.

"This is Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon this is my little brother Goten." Their eyes met and they smiled.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this, I am working on two stories at once so they will be a little slow, I have vowed to make this the best SM/DBZ crossover yet. So please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter Two:_**

"Hi I'm Goten, what's your real name?" He asked.

"Well once we get inside I'll tell you guys all about me and why I'm here." Sailor Moon said. Trunks walked outside,

"My Dad is coming back from training in a weak." His eyes stopped on their new guest.

"We will explain when we get inside." Gohan said. Finally they all made it inside, after Goten got them drinks they sat down and waited to here Sailor Moon's story.

"First of all let me de-transform." She said. She closed her eyes and with a flash of pink she looked like a normal teenage girl.

Goten couldn't believe his eyes, she had the most beautiful golden blond hair ever; it reminded him of the sun he never got to see. Her eyes were a sky/ocean blue; they reminded him or the sea and the blue sky he never got to see. Her face was one of a warrior and innocence a very rare mixture. She had one of the best figures he had seen for some time; she was an angel from heaven. "Let's start off at the very beginning, about 2000 years ago my mother lived on the moon and had a kingdom and she lived in a time called the Silver Millennium.

"She was called Queen Serenity and was known for her wisdom, kindness, and beauty. I was her daughter the next to take the throne, Princess Serenity I was also known for those things, but I wasn't as wise of course. I had 8 guardians but only 4 stayed with me, they were all princesses of different planets. There was Princess Amy of Mercury, she was Sailor Mercury and had the power of frozen water. She has short blue hair, blue eyes and she is very smart. Then there was Princess Lita of Jupiter, she was Sailor Jupiter and had the power to control lightning and thunder, she had brunette hair and green eyes, she's known for her cooking and strength.

"The third one would be Princess Mina of Venus, she was called Sailor Venus and was the head of the scouts back then she controls the power of love basically and was known for her beauty. She has long blond hair and blue eyes; she looks a lot like me in some ways. Then the last of my inner scouts would be Princess Raye of Mars, she is Sailor Mars and has the power of fire. She is only known for her bad temper...she has raven hair and black eyes, some people think she is very pretty. They protected me and only me, now the other four apparently kept enemies from entering the solar system for they stayed at the very edge.

"There is Princess Amora of Uranus, she is Sailor Uranus and is known for her power. She has the power of wind; she has sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Then there is Princess Hatura of Saturn, she has the power of...the silence, with one wave of her staff she could destroy an entire planet, she has shoulder length purple hair and purple eyes. Then there is Princess Trista of Pluto, she controlled the underworld...and had the power to kill of course, she is the wisest of the scouts and has the power to control time and space. She has very long green hair and green eyes. The last is the most outspoken, Princess Michelle of Neptune she has the power to control water, she has aqua colored hair and eyes." Serena finished and the guys were amazed.

"Well continuing on I was supposed to be destined to be with a prince but I'm not even going to go into that, in the end my kingdom was attacked and my mom saved everyone on the planet by sending us to earth a couple of millenniums in the future and she died doing so. Well when I was 14 I met a cat...she talked strangely enough her name was Luna she turned out to be a guardian from the moon she gave me my powers as Sailor Moon not knowing that I was Princess Serenity, for that was who we were looking for and the rest of the scouts. I was the head of the scouts now...seeing how the moon was the most important planet. Anyway after finding Raye, Amy, Lita, and the Mina we still had quite a while to go.

"I was so klutzy that no one ever guessed it would be me. We had to find 7 rainbow crystals when they were put together it showed who the Princess was, well the enemies got all of them first and that's when I had my first real battle. Darien who always helped me out in battle as Tuxedo Mask got stabbed by Beryl the person who attacked my planet. I started to cry well all of the crystals went into one of my tears and the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared that is what showed the Princess.

"Well of course everyone was surprised by it, but there it was I was Princess Serenity, so after defeating Queen Beryl I got stronger and we defeated more and more enemies, the only other important thing is that my daughter came from the future once trying to find help. Well it turns out that I was the future ruler of the earth and the moon Neo-Queen Serenity, my king was supposed to be Endymion but we are so over now." Serena then smiled brightly telling them that was the end of her story.

"Well that was all...very great, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Trunks said amused.

"Oh yea, Pluto said that it was time for me to come to my real destiny and help you guys fight, so here I am." Serena stood up and shook all of their hands.

"Well...do you know how to fight?" Goten asked still a little dazed from the long story.

"Not really I was hoping you would teach me." Serena said and blushed.

"We would love to." Gohan said. Goten smiled, maybe there was a chance of some peace after all.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't rushed, I really tried to take my time, but I don't think I could've explained the entire Sailor Moon series up to the point in my story without going insane, lol. Hope you liked it ()


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter Three:_**

"Now I have to ask you guys to tell me a little about yourselves." Serena said looking over at Gohan.

"Well like I've already told you, my name is Gohan I'm the oldest present and I'm Goten's older brother, I am one of the strongest Saiyens around...I'll leave the story about the Saiyens up to Vegeta when he gets here, and I am very intelligent my mom made me study 24/7 when I was a little kid and even when I got older. My dad died in battle and my mom died of natural causes." Gohan smiled and then they all looked over toward Goten.

"Well I am 18 I don't really have the best education, but I make up with my common sense I seem to have, I was forced to mature when I was 8 because of all of the enemies that kept coming. I didn't grow up with a dad and my mom died when I was 16." Then they all looked over at Trunks.

"There isn't a lot to tell about me, my dad is Vegeta my mom left and then died a couple of years later, my mom was a famous scientist and we were the richest family in the world because of our corporation Capsule Corps. Now I have to fight everyday of my life to stay alive. Oh yea and I'm 20." Trunks smiled.

Serena felt her heart break, here were three perfectly good looking guys, with their whole life ahead of them and they had to stay in this house, on the most depressing land she has ever been on, and fight. "I promise I will help you, and we will win!" Serena said and stood up. "If you'll excuse I don't believe we have time to train me...even though it would've been a great way for us to get to know each other. I will use my power and the basic fighting skills that I know." Just then Vegeta came in and saw their visitor.

"Who are you?" He asked. Serena didn't know if she could explain it so she sat by while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks told him.

"Oh...I guess we are lucky to get all the help we can get, but you better be as good as you made yourself sound." Vegeta said.

"Dad, I sorta hoped that you would tell her about the Saiyens." Vegeta sighed and sat down.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyens about 30 years ago my race lived on a planet called Planet Vegeta, named after my ancestors. My father King Vegeta, and yes I know that we have a lot of Vegeta's in my family. Well everyone had ranks there was the elite, 1st class, 2nd class, and low class. Well your rank depended on your father's power level, if your father was a low class you will be a low class. The low classes did dirt deeds for a guy called Freeza.

"In the end Freeza destroyed my planet because he was afraid we were going to over power him. I was told a lie about a comet hitting my planet, and Freeza took me and the only other Saiyen alive in. Well it turned out that there was another Saiyen left and that Was Kackarot, Goten and Gohan's father. He turned about to be tougher then anybody else, well he's been dead for 3 years now. We have a transformation called a Super Saiyen, it turns are hair yellow and are eyes green. It gives our power, speed, and basically everything else a huge boost...that's about all you will find out about my race." Vegeta looked at her.

"I...I will help you." She said quietly.

"Don't feel sorry for us girl, you've been through the same amount as I have been through." Vegeta got up and went to the kitchen. Goten sat down next to Serena, she seemed to be in a deep concentration. Her eyes showed pity, pain, and determination.

"Look, the enemy usually finds it way around town and we all take turns patrolling it. Tomorrow is my turn, do you wanna come along?" Goten asked. Serena looked at him.

"Sure, let's do it!" Serena said.

Goten smiled, "Come on lets go and see what's for dinner." They got up and went into the kitchen to see Vegeta and Trunks trying to cook up what seemed like chicken, mashed potatoes, rice, and corn.

"I didn't know you guys cooked." Serena said.

"What makes you think we didn't? You haven't known us for that long woman." Vegeta sat the chicken down on the table.

"I know, it's just that you don't seem like the type of person to cook." Serena said. Vegeta smirked,

"That's because I'm not, Gohan asked me to take over for him while he showered." Serena rolled her eyes.

After they ate Goten showed Serena her room and told her goodnight. She sat by the window and looked up at the moon. "Mother, how is everyone doing? Will I get to see them again, this world is so cold and full of hate, and how can anyone survive here?" Serena asked the moon for guidance a lot. Dear child, they are doing fine, they are still trying to get a long with out you, and the reason why you are in this world is because you belong in it, and you are going to warm it back up with your love She heard her mother's voice clearly inside of her head.

Smiling now that she knew the answer to her questions she changed into a pair of pink pj's that Trunks dug out from Bulma's closet and turned off her light. She lay in bed starring up at the ceiling. Soon she drifted off into a light sleep, trying to stay alert incase an enemy came.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review please

Author's Note: Hey I am sorry if anyone thought I said something wrong in any of my chapters, but they stopped showing it on cartoon network and I can't find it on kids WB! So if anyone knows what happened to it please tell me, hope ya liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Real Destiny**

_**Chapter Four:**_

Serena woke up and looked around, there was blood everywhere she looked. The walls seemed to be covered in red. She started to panic, she got up and ran everywhere in the house there was dead people and blood. After running for what seemed like forever she fell on her knees and let out a blood curdling scream. Then the whole world seemed to be shaking. "Serena wake up!" Serena opened her eyes to see Trunks and Goten leaned over her.

She bolted up quickly and looked around, the walls were white, just like they had been yesterday. She let out a sigh of relief and looked over at them. "What happened, we heard you screaming." Goten asked looking extremely concerned and a little startled.

"I had a dream that's all, isn't today our turn to scout the city?" Serena got up from bed.

"Yea we leave at noon, it's 10:30 right now, you can get cleaned up and have some breakfast if you want to." Trunks offered her.

"Sure." Serena went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Seeing how she was just going to wear her Sailor Moon uniform for right now. When she got out she put back on her pj's and went downstairs. "Come on you have ten minutes to eat." Goten went outside to do some stretches. Serena ate two pieces of toast and one sausage, drank some orange juice. She went outside,

"Are you going to fight crime in your Pajama's?" Goten asked.

"No of course not!" Serena put her hand over her crystal. "Moon Crisis Power!" There was a flash of pink and then there was Super Sailor Moon.

"I'm going to fight crime in this! I am Super Sailor Moon!" Serena did her poses. Goten laughed a little,

"Is that any better?" He then picked Serena up and they flew quickly over to the city. When he landed he was much more serious. Serena's eyes ran over a city that was isolated. She saw dead bodies everywhere, under rubble, hanging from buildings, or just out in the middle of the street. Her hand found its way to her mouth and she let out a small gasp.

"Yea, it's pretty bad huh?" Goten started to walk, Serena slowly walking behind him.

Finally they heard explosions, Goten slowed down to a stop and waited for Serena. "It's time, let's go!" They both started to run toward the noise, when they got there they saw a very large yellowish brown guy. He was blowing up one of the last buildings. Serena did a flip onto the next building beside it.

"Stop right there, I am Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice, protector of this world! In the name of the moon I will punish you." Serena ending with her arms crossed and her head up high. Goten smiled and ran up next to the monster.

"Kamehameha!" The blast knocked him down to the ground, Serena did a summersault down and almost landed on her ass. She would've in the other world, what was making her act more graceful? "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" The monster fell down but quickly got back up. Goten powered up into a Super Saiyen and charged at him, after ten minutes of 'kamehameha' and 'rainbow moon heartaches' the enemy fell down dead. Sailor Moon walked over to him and sighed, "That was the hardest battle I have almost every fought in my entire life." She said.

Goten laughed, "Come on, tomorrow I believe I will teach you at least the basics." Goten picked her up and they flew off again. When they landed they saw Vegeta and Trunks on the front lawn.

"Dad, do you really think he's coming back?" Trunks asked.

"The woman said that they would send him tomorrow, seeing how we need the help." Vegeta saw Goten and walked over to him.

"Your father is coming back tomorrow, and he's staying for a while." With that he walked off dragging Trunks behind.

"Man Goten I bet you're happy and excited, I know Gohan was, he almost broke down crying when he heard the news!" With that Trunks followed his father leaving a confused Goten and Serena.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review

Authors Note: Please forgive me for this chapter, I do realize that it is not as long as the others, but it's no where close the end (or I don't think/hope so) hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter Five:_**

Serena looked over at Goten, "How is your dad coming back from the dead?" Goten looked down at the ground.

"It's sorta hard to explain, usually when a big battle is coming up he comes back to help us. But someone always ends up dying, the last time that happened we fought a guy called Buu and Vegeta died then." Serena didn't know what to make of it all.

"Well, I hope he likes me." Serena said trying to envision Goten's Dad. Goten and Serena walked toward the house. When they got in the house they were greeted with Vegeta sitting on the couch sleeping.

Goten smiled, "He hasn't gotten any real sleep for a while." Dismissing him they walked over to the kitchen and sat down.

"When are you going to teach me the basics, like flying?" Serena asked, trying to hide her excitement that she might actually fly like him. Goten thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning so we better get to sleep now if we want you to be well rested." They parted ways and Serena made her way up to her bedroom. When she got in her room she closed and locked the door, she stepped out on the balcony that was to the left of her bed and rested her arms on the railing.

"Pluto I don't understand how this could be my real destiny, I haven't even met my soul mate yet, are you trying to tell me that the Princess of the Moon is supposed to be a fighter and nothing else? Someone to defend the world from terror and evil, If so then I accept the offer, no more heartbreak, and it's not like I'm alone, I have Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta. But I am starting to grow a crush on Goten, what does this all mean." Serena stood out there a couple minutes longer staring at the moon.

Then she went back into her bedroom and got ready for bed. When she lay down and clicked off the lamp a vision came to her. Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting in a throne a man by her side, but she couldn't tell who he was. She then saw her palace, and all of her followers. When the vision ended Serena was totally confused. She then thought of a logical explanation. Pluto had showed her a flash of her future, she wasn't destined to be alone after all.

She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the next day that was to come. When she did awake it was to some one shaking her violently. She opened her eyes slowly, thinking that it was an enemy. She opened her eyes to see Goten, "Oh, Goten what are you doing?" She asked.

"Time to train Princess." Serena got up and Goten walked out of the room, after she bathed she went downstairs to see a bag of clothes that had some Japanese name on it.

"Whose are those?" She went over to inspect them.

"Those are your new clothes Serena, you can't just wear your Sailor outfit all the time." Goten handed her the bag. She looked through the clothes to see 6 pairs of jeans and 8 pairs of shirts all different colors and they had the Capsule Corp. sign on it. Then she saw one beautiful dress. She took it out and realized it looked a lot like her Neo-Queen Serenity dress. She put them all back in the bag and went up to her room to put them away.

When she got back down there was a small breakfast waiting for her, she looked over to the couch and Vegeta was still on it, but this time awake. She ate her food and went outside were Goten was waiting. "Okay, now to teach you how to fly. I'll teach you the way my brother taught his...friend, you know what energy is right?" Serena nodded.

"Well you have to feel your energy and push it all under you and use it to lift you off the ground and then you have to move with it and stuff like that." Serena tried this and slowly felt her self rising up. Soon she was in the sky flying extremely fast.

Goten was impressed, "Get down here Serena!" Serena landed in front of him and smiled.

"That is so fun!" Goten smiled,

"You learned that fast and well, good job." Serena hugged Goten and smiled,

"I only did it because I had your help." She ran into the house and dived into the shower, Goten's father was supposed to be there today and she didn't want to meet him in her condition. Goten went farther into the woods, he soon came to a small clearing. He stripped himself of his clothes and jumped in, when he got out he noticed that it was going to rain later on. He put his clothes back on and raced back to his house.

When he got there he saw Serena on the couch by Vegeta. She was trying to start up a pleasant conversation with him, but he refused to say anything. When Serena saw that Goten was back she got up and rushed to his side. "You know, I believe that Veggie is very boring." Vegeta glanced their way and snarled.

"Any sign of my dad?" Vegeta slowly shook his head. Goten went to the refrigerator and took out some food,

"I guess I'll be cooking, since when did Gohan and Trunks go searching for enemies together?"

Serena smiled, "Gohan said that he would go with Trunks to keep his mind off of his dad." Vegeta nodded to confirm it.

When Goten finished cooking Serena and him ate, it wasn't anything special just a couple of hamburgers. Right when they were cleaning up everything seemed to stop. Then out of no where appeared someone who looked exactly like Goten. Vegeta smirked and Goten dropped the plate he was carrying. Serena who seemed the most confused walked up to him,

"Who are you?" The man smiled a huge grin,

"I'm Goku!"

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, it's as long as the others (not including Ch. 4) so you should be happy with its length :D.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter Six:_**

Serena's eyes widened, "Your Goten's father, here to help us fight!" Goten ran over to his dad and gave him a hug. Vegeta stood up,

"It's about time Kackarot!" Goku smiled and hugged Goten back,

"Who are you?" Serena was taken back a little bit, not wanting to explain her self again.

"I am Serena a fighter that has come from a different time line to help."

Goten smiled, "Aren't you going to tell him the rest?" Goku looked strangely at his son and then back at her.

Serena sighed and explained to them the rest of her life. When she finished Goku let go of his son and went to the kitchen. "Dad...are you getting food?" Serena followed him.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be hungry after a story like that!" Vegeta joined them in the kitchen,

"Stop it Kackarot, we make dinner when Gohan and Trunks get back." Goku slowly backed away from the counter.

"Okay, fine." Serena sat down on the couch, wondering exactly how powerful Goku was.

"So, Serena your a Princess?" Serena smiled.

"Yep, the last one of the lunarians at the moment." Vegeta 'hmphed' and sat down.

"Let's hope our Princess gets stronger then she is at the moment." Right after he said that there was a huge crash. They all ran outside, and saw a monster, it was huge at least 9 foot tall. It was reddish black and had about 1,00,000 muscles. Serena placed her hand on her locket and felt it change, she looked down, the locket looked like her old one, except it had wings on it and was more golden Goku looked at her strangely. "Eternal Moon Power!" After the transformation there stood a new Sailor Moon.

On her back was a pair of white wings. Her skirt was yellow, red, and black. Her top was white. Where her tiara once was there was a golden moon. She holds a long scepter in her hands (like Pluto's). She checked out her new outfit quickly and smiled. The enemy laughed, "So your help is the little moon Princess and the legendary Goku? What a waste of my time!" Goten was surprised. This apparently was the main enemy, or he wouldn't know this much about them.

"Everyone, get ready for the fight of our lives!" Serena was the first to attack, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and in the name of the earth and the moon I will punish you!" She then flipped out closer and held up her staff. (I am so sorry if I get this wrong I will feel like a total idiot but the only thing I know about Eternal Sailor Moon is what I read a real long time ago and I can't really remember it) "Moon Silver Kiss!" The attack bounced off the enemy and hit her.

"That was all you have? How pathetic!" The monster laughed. Goten looked over at Serena, he had grown quite close to her, and felt like he loved her, but never wanted to make any moves on her.

"Kamehameha!" He blasted the monster and the he fell back some. The battle went on like this for hours, but when they were all wore out, the monster was only half way dead, not even that much. Goten walked over to Serena, "I'm afraid that Trunks and Gohan are dead, I can't feel them anymore." Eternal Moon nodded slowly.

"I guess I have to do, what I have to do. She put her hands out in front of the Crystal and it appeared in a brilliant light. Everyone felt like they were at full power, Goku's eyes widened.

"Your Queen Serenity's daughter!!" Serena slowly transformed into Princess Serenity and lifted into the sky. Goten looked over at Goku,

"You knew that! She told you!! And, how did you know her?" He asked.

"She's up there with King Yemma...all she talks about is Serena, I guess I didn't think they were the same one." They were interrupted by Serenity's voice.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The energy flew out of the crystal onto the monster. Suddenly Goku's heart broke and he looked down,

"She's going to die." Goten looked at his father as if he were crazy,

"She's going to win! The monster is dying." Goku shook his head,

"The crystal drains her of her power until it's gone, when she comes alive, she won't be in our world anymore, she'll be in her own." Goku explained sadly as he watched the monster scream in agony. Goten started to run toward her but a voice in his head stopped him.

"Stop, I am Sailor Pluto, this is what is meant to be, she is your soul mate, but after this she will be returned to our world. But to make sure that your love it the true love that she needs, you are going to have to find a way to get her from our world into yours our come into ours, your love will have to be strong, but you cannot save her, she has set her heart on this and will do it." With that Goten stopped running and looked up at her.

The monster let out a shrilling scream and disenagrated. The light died down and she started to fall from the sky, Goten being right there caught her, Vegeta and Goku ran over and looked sadly at her. "Damn that crystal." Vegeta looked over at Goten, he was crying.

"She did a very brave thing, and we will all remember her for it." Goku said and put his hand on his son's shoulder Vegeta nodded, telling Goku he was right. Goten wasn't listening to them, then just like that Serena's body disappeared. He sighed sadly, now he had to think of a way to get to her world and bring her back.

Slowly walking away he heard his father running after him, he didn't care anymore, his dad was leaving shortly Trunks and his brother would be gone until they found the dragon balls and until then all he would have was Vegeta.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review

Author's Note: I only have one more chapter to go and this story is ended! If you want a sequel after the next chapter (which you probably wont) then email me or review me about it and I'll consider it Kay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Real Destiny**

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Serena opened her eyes and was looking face to face with Pluto. "Welcome back Princess." Serena looked around,

"Where's Goten?" Pluto smiled,

"You have grown very attached to him haven't you? Well you can't go back to him for a while, he has to prove something to your mother, and until he does you will go back to the Scouts." Pluto lifted her staff and a portal opened, "By the way, Darien is back for you." Serena slowly walked through the portal wondering what her life was going to become now.

When she stepped out on the other side, she saw the scouts waiting for her...and behind them was Darien. The next thing she knew she was crowded in hugs and kisses, tears where everywhere. She couldn't help but smile and be happy to be reunited with her friends. They all stepped away and Darien walked. Serena looked at him, "Serena I am sorry that I let our differences get in the way, I broke up with Lizzy, because every time I went out with her I was thinking about you...so you would please be mine again.

Tears built up in Serena's eyes as her heart broke, this was supposed to be Goten not Darien. Darien pulled her in for a hug and she screamed. The tears falling freely from her crystal eyes, "GOTEN!" She took off running down the road, toward the park just needing to be free. Her heart felt like it was torn in two, she needed him. Darien looked at the girls and shrugged, he walked off shaking his head. Just then Pluto stepped out,

"Serena has been separated from her soul mate, not Darien but her real one, and she has to get use to the pain." Pluto then disappeared.

The girls had no idea what was happening, but they decided to leave Serena alone.

Serena was on the bridge she looked down into the water, it looked so calm and peaceful, and she wished she was in that water. Just being calm life being peaceful, she climbed up on the railing. She looked up in the sky and she could see the moon, Goodbye mother She would be part of the water, her spirit would flow with it for all eternity. She slowly fell, she closed her eyes and when she felt the water she just smiled. Now I will be free, of the pain, of the sorrow, and I will be with Goten, in his heart forever

Pluto smiled, and shook her head slowly, Nice try Princess

END OF STORY

Read and Review

Author's Note: If you want to have a sequel then you can email me personally about it or review. Doesn't matter, I might just write one for the heck of it, but I would like the emails/reviews, hope you loved the story...even though apparently some didn't and if anyone who reads this and doesn't like it, wants to give me some big review (like Buffy) I didn't say it was the best Sm/Dbz story I had, I said I was going to try and make it the best dbz/sm I ever had, so fuck off about that you moron! Learn how to read.


End file.
